The Chatroom
by BananaPieThiefX
Summary: I do believe it's rather self-explanatory. Humor and Chaos on a computerized Chatroom. Not exactly original, but the first NT one I've seen. Chapter Five 'Bunny Slippers and Rabid Fangirls' up!
1. Using A Chatroom

**AN: I do get around don't I? I've done oneshots, songfics, a whole story, an OC insert, and now, I present to you, My first chat story! **

**Disclaimer: All I own are the _slight_ personality changes and the usernames. Please don't sue. Okay? **

**By the way, I try to introduce eah character so that you can tell whp they are (if it's not obvious already) so I'm not missing a username guide or anything.**

* * *

**SuperSidekick has logged on**

**TreasureProtector has logged on**

**HistoryHunter has logged on**

**TreasureProtector: **Am I doing this right??

**TreasureProtector: **I guess so….

**SuperSidekick: **Congrats Ben, you can use a keyboard.

**TreasureProtector: **Super sidekick??

**SuperSidekick: **well, yeah. I'm super and people think I'm your sidekick.

**HistoryHunter: **OMG, that is lyk sooo LOL!!

**SuperSidekick: **Erm…

**TreasureProtector: **Abi, I'm not sure chatspeak is your thing…

**SuperSidekick: **history hunter?? You should've been Annoying Abi, or MeanDeclarationLady

**HistoryHunter: **:P ur just jealous riley.

**SuperSidekick:** …

**TreasureProtector: **rotflol!

**SuperSidekick: **What was _that_?

**TreasureProtector: **Uh… nothing.

**SuperSidekick: **Yeah… right

**SecretAgentMan has logged on**

**SecretAgentMan: **I bet you can't guess who I am!!

**SuperSidekick: **Sadusky

**HistoryHunter: **sadusky.

**TreasureProtector:** Sadusky?

**QuestionableLegality has logged on**

**HistoryHunter: **OMG! Ian??

**HistoryHunter has logged off**

**SecretAgentMan: **Darn it. Hey do any of you like ducks??

**QuestionableLegality: **Forget ducks! I will xxxx you all! xxxx you I say!

**QuestionableLegality: **You put in a _filter??_

**SecretAgentMan:** That was me

**QuestionableLegality:** Oh xxxx , and FBI agent.

**SuperSidekick: **Wait… you can't say k i l l ?

**SecretAgentMan: **Nope, and I must inform you, Mr. Howe, that one more infraction and not only will you be banned from the chat , but you will lose dinner privileges.

**TreasureProtector: **Hah!!

**QuestionableLegality: **Forget it, I'm out of here. You're all losers anyway, and Sadusky, if I escape while you're staring hypnotically at the laptop, then you deserve it!

**QuestionableLegality has logged off.**

**SecretAgentMan: **got to go.

**SecretAgentMan has logged off**

**TreasureProtector has logged off**

**SuperSidekick: **Erm… hello?

**BananaPieThiefX: **Hello Riley!

**SuperSidekick: **Who are you? You didn't sign on!

**BananaPieThiefX: **Ah, I've been lurking! I know where you live. And I bought twenty copies of your book!

**SuperSidekick: **Oookay…

**BananaPieThiefX: **Your middle name is Francis!

**SuperSidekick has logged off**

**BananaPieThiefX: **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

* * *


	2. That's Connor in the Bunny Suit

**AN: **Chapter Two, more random humor, more chaos, and an indignant Abigail. Have fun!

This chapter is a nod to one of my favorite quotes in the second movie, "Is that Connor in the bunny suit?"

* * *

**BunnySuitedConnor has logged on. **

**SuperSidekick has logged on.**

**TreasureProtector has logged on.**

**BunnySuitedConnor: **Are you sure Abigail thinks this username is cute?

**TreasureProtector: **Yes… absolutely.

**SuperSidekick: **Yes! She totally adores fluffy little bunnies.

**BananaPieThiefX: **I thought you said she was allergic…

**SuperSidekick:** Oh shut up, you.

**BananaPieThiefX: **Riley _Francis_ Poole

**SuperSidekick: **Stalker!

**BananaPieThiefX: **No. I stole your birth certificate, made illegal copies of it, and sold them online.

**SuperSidekick: **You _what??_

**BananaPieThiefX: **Yeah, they go for twenty to fifty dollars each.

**SupreSidekick: **I need to buy a copier...

**MeanDeclarationLady has logged on.**

**MeanDeclarationLady: **RILEY POOLE! WHAT DID YOU _DO?_

**SuperSidekick: **Jeeze Abs, You're making my ears hurt.

**MeanDeclarationLady: **How? I'm just typing?

**SuperSidekick: **Yeah, but you're also screaming at the screen downstairs. I can hear you on the third floor.

**BananaPieThiefX: **Burned!

**BunnySuitedConnor: **Don't you dare speak to my girlfriend that way!

**MeanDeclarationLady: **Riley what did you do to my username?

**TreasureProtector: **Did you hack AIM?

**SuperSidekick: **I didn't _do_ anything!

**MeanDeclarationLady:** I'll get the feathers.

**SuperSidekick: **You wouldn't dare.

**TreasureProtector: **Not ticklish are we, Riley?

**SuperSidekick:** YES!

**SuperSidekick is away.**

**SuperSidekick is hiding from MeanDeclarationLady's wrath.**

**BananaPieThiefX: **Okay Okay, I did it!

**BunnySuitedConnor: **How dare you!

**MeanDeclarationLady: **How?

**BananaPieThiefX: **'Cause I'm brilliant. Duh!

**MeanDeclarationLady:** Change it back!

**BananaPieThiefX: **Will do. The changes will take effect between fifteen and five hundred minutes from now, depending on your internet speed.

**MeanDeclarationLady: **xxxx I knew Dial-up was a bad idea. xxxx it!

**BunnySuitedConnor: **Nooo! Those foul people have corrupted your beautiful mind! Kiss me and make it all better!

**MeanDeclarationLady: **-rolls eyes- Connor, it's been over for almost a year now, okay?

**TreasureProtector: **Yeah, back off, she's mine! :P

**BananaPieThiefX: **erm.. Ben, did you take your medication today?

**BunnySuitedConnor: **Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

**MeanDeclarationLady: **And one more thing Connor.

**BunnySuitedConnor:** What?

**MeanDeclarationLady: **I hate bunnies.

**MeanDeclarationLady has logged off.**

**TreasureProtector has logged off**

**BananaPieThiefX is away.**

**BananaPieThiefX is making fictional characters' lives miserable.**

**BunnySuitedConnor: **I feel sad. :( :(

**BananaPieThiefX: **Which makes me feel happy ;)

**BunnySuitedConnor's feelings are hurt. **

**BunnySuitedConnor has filed an abuse report against BananaPieThiefX.**

**BunnySuitedConnor has logged off.**


	3. Computerized Courtroom

**AN: **Thank you for all your reviews!

**

* * *

**

SecretAgentMan has logged on.

**BunnySuitedConnor has logged on.**

**BananaPieThiefX is always logged on… Watch your back.**

**SecretAgentMan: **Order Order! The first internet abuse report court is now in session!

**BunnySuitedConnor: **Hurray!

**BananaPieThiefX: **Loser.

**BunnySuitedConnor: **-cries-

**SecretAgentMan: **I SAID ORDER!

**BunnySuitedConnor: **-still crying-

**BananaPieThiefX: **m'kay.

**BananaPieThiefX: **Your honor, I plead Connor's idiocy on all charges.

**SecretAgentMan: **-rolls eyes-

**QuestionableLegality has logged on.**

**QuestionableLegality: **Wazzup losers?

**SecretAgentMan: **This is a _private_ chat!

**QuestionableLegality: **so??

**SecretAgentMan:** So, how'd you get in?

**BananaPieThiefX: **Ben hates the word so.

**QuestionableLegality:** so?

**BunnySuitedConnor: **So?

**BananaPieThiefX: **Yeah, so.

**SecretAgentMan: **Can we _please_ get back to the matter at hand.

**QuestionableLegality:** So, anyway, I tried to hack it at first, but I never learned how. _Someone_ got me arrested before I got the chance.

**BunnySuitedConnor: **Stinks for you.

**QuestionableLegality: **Tell me about it.

**SecretAgentMan: **I'll take that as a no.

**BananaPieThiefX: **It doesn't matter Sadusky, You can't ban me from the chat anyway, I made it.

**SecretAgentMan: **Yeah, that's true…

**QuestionableLegality:** If only that geek had helped me instead of Ben! Then he and Ben would be at the bottom of a river and I would be rich!!

**BunnySuitedConnor:** And Abigail would love me again!!

**BananaPieThiefX: **Hey! Riley is not a geek! And he didn't help you because you pointed a gun in his face and you're an evil meanie!

**QuestionableLegality: **Am not!

**SecretAgentMan: **Are too!

**BananaPieThiefX: **:P

**BunnySuitedConnor: **Ohhh lookie! A pretty butterfly! It's yellow and black and makes a cool buzzing noise!

**BunnySuitedConnor is away.**

**BananaPieThiefX:** lol!

**BunnySuitedConnor is back.**

**BunnySuitedConnor: **The pretty butterfly hurt me.

**QuestionableLegality: **It was a bee! A BEE you idiot!

**BananaPieThiefX: **I rest my case.

**SecretAgentMan: **What?

**BananaPieThiefX: **"Your honor, I plead Connor's idiocy on all charges." That case.

**SecretAgentMan: **Very well. Mysterious Pie Thief person, I find you innocent of all charges, n the grounds that I don't want to wake up in Cuba tomorrow. Connor, I find you incompetent and sentence you to admit that you are _not _smarter than a fifth grader!

**BunnySuitedConnor: **I am not smarter than a fifth grader.

**BananaPieThiefX: **Isend people to Honduras usually, but Cuba works too.

**SecretAgentMan: **Erm… I gtg.

**SecretAgentMan has logged off.**

**This chat has been disbanded by BananaPieThiefX.**

**

* * *

AN: **If you want to be in an upcoming chapter, let me know! And tell me something about yourself. Are you a Riley Stalker? Are you obsessed with Ian? Do you just like torturing Connor? But you have to tell me in a review, so click that button!


	4. Ducks

**AN: **Sorry I sort of disappeared. I had a busy summer, and the Hurricane Gustav hit us, so... yeah... Enjoy the randomness...

I chose The Angelic Prophecy to be in this chapter, I'm going to try to fit everyone who asked though, so do not despair! Sorry If I exaggerate your personality a bit, as this is supposed to be fun and random, not insulting!

* * *

**SuperSidekick has logged on.**

**TreasureProtector has logged on.**

**SuperSidekick: **Where's Abi?

**TreasureProtector: **Shopping. Why do we need to use the chatroom when you're in the room across the hall?

**Angelic****Prophecy****: **RILEY!! –tackles-

**SuperSidekick: **Mmph! Ben help!!

**Angelic****Prophecy****: **-waves Riley foam finger-

**Sadusky's duck army has logged on.**

**Duckie001: **QUACK QUACK QUACK!

**SecretAgentMan has logged on.**

**SecretAgentMan: **Yes! My duck army will take over the world!

**Duckie002: **QUACK!

**Bill: **We will fight crime as ducky super heroes!

**Duckie001: **QUACK QUACK!!

**TreasureProtector:** Ooookay…

**Angelic****Prophecy****: **I made Riley shaped cookies! –hands out cookies-

**SuperSidekick: **Bill? No! My pet duck has become a slave to Sadusky!

**BananaPieThiefX: **I had nothing to do with this…

**Bill: **OMG it's a UFO!!

**Duckies001-010: **QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!

**TreasureProtector: **You chose your pet duck's name to be your fake name?

**SuperSidekick: **Maybe…

**BananaPieThiefX: **ROFLOL It's a better name than Francis anyway…

**SuperSidekick: **MY NAME IS NOT FRANCIS!!

**TreasureProtector: **You're middle name is.

**Bill: **I like to eat lizards.

**Entire Duck Army: **QUACK QUACK QUACK!

**Angelic****Prophecy****: **Shut up! Not you Riley! –stalks- I know where you live!!

**BananaPieThiefX has banned all ducks except Bill from the chat.**

**SecretAgentMan: **Hey!! –pouts-

**Bill: **I'm special. :D :D

**SuperSidekick: **Special in what context?

**TreasureProtector: **Please tell me it was like this _before _it spent time with you

**Bill: **I am not an it!

**SecretAgentMan: **I'm forming the SPDE

**BananaPieThiefX: **The what?

**SuperSidekick: **huh?

**Angelic****Prophecy****: **Riley! I wrote a fanfic about you!

**SecretAgentMan: **Society for the Protection of Ducks Everywhere!

**BananaPieThiefX: **I'm bored…

**BananaPieThiefX has placed a bomb in the chatroom.**

**BananaPieThiefX: **5…4…3…2…1…

**Everyone has logged out and fled in terror except Bill.**

**BananaPieThiefX: **BOOM!

**Bill: **Goofy Goofy Goofy Goobers yeah!!

**BananaPieThiefX: **o-0


	5. Bunny Slippers and Rabid Fangirls

**AN: **Alright. This one is short, but funny, and almost everyone who asked is in it. (I put in all the Riley Stalkers...) Now, I have some business to attend to. I put up a new chapter on my story 'Stepbrothers' and it got two reviews! Only two!! So, this is my free advertising for that story. Enjoy them both! (This one and that one :) )

**

* * *

**

**BunnySuitedConnor has logged in.**

**TreasureProtector has logged in.**

**SuperSidekick has logged in.**

**QuestionableLegality is lurking. **

**BunnySuitedConnor: **Guess what guys!

**TreasureProtector:** -sigh- What now?

**BunnySuitedConnor: **I bought Abigail's Christmas present!!

**TreasureProtector: **-groan-

**SuperSidekick: **What is it? Does it have hearts on it?

**BunnySuitedConnor: **No. I got her…

**TreasurePortector: **TELL US ALREADY!!!

**BunnySuitedConnor: **Bunny rabbit slippers!!

**BananaPieThiefX: **-sing song- Ben is in a bad mood!

**TreasureProtector: **Am not!!! Now SHUT UP!!!

**SuperSidekick: **Are the slippers pink, Connor?

**BunnySuitedConnor: **Maybe…

**BananaPieThiefX: **OMG.

**BunnySuitedConnor: **What?

**BananaPieThiefX: **You bought yourself a pair didn't you?

**BunnySuitedConnor: **-no comment-

**QuestionableLegality: **Actually, they're really quite comfortable.

**TreasureProtector: **…

**BananaPieThiefX: **…

**SuperSidekick: **LOL!!!!!!

**BunnySuitedConnor: **I know, right!?

**Several Rabid Fangirls have logged in.**

**TreasureProtector: **Fangirls? I have to go…wash my fish.

**TreasureProtector has logged out.**

**Miss Fenway****: **RILEY!!! RILEY!!! HE'S _HERE!!_

**Yada: **Hi Ri!

**KeeperofthePen: **Hey! That Rhymes! Isn't that nifty?

**QuestionableLegality: **Would you all shut up about Poole for five minutes???!!?!?

**KeeperofthePen: **You're on my list.

**BananaPieThiefX: **You are my list.

**GreenLightsaberGirl: **Oh my gosh! It's Ian! Ian I- Ohhh! Shiny Cats!!

**QuestionableLegality: **Ooookaaaaaaaaaaayyyy…

**Razzamatazz73: **RILEY WE LOVE YOU!!! Causing you grief is fun too by the way.

**SuperSidekick: **Oh xxxx!

**LadyNightWriter: **-gasp- He said a bad word!

**Razzamatazz73: **Isn't that cute?

**LadyNightWriter: **The cutest!!!

**SuperSidekick has gotten annoyed and logged off.**

**QuestionableLegality is plotting evil deeds and has logged off.**

**Allie: **Don't leave!! We love you Riley!!!

**BunnySuitedConnor: **And I love Abigail and bunnies and rainbows!!

**KeeperofthePen: **You're on my list too.

**BananaPieThiefX: **Yeah. He's a weirdy. Okay, that's enough chaos for one day. Bye everyone! –waves-

**BananaPieThiefX has disbanded the chat.**


End file.
